


The Sun, Moon & Stars.

by IlluminousVeneer



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminousVeneer/pseuds/IlluminousVeneer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the three brothers are hit with a spell, they must find a way to take care of the effects before it becomes too unbearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun, Moon & Stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I was personally offended that I couldn't find any Elijah/Kol/Klaus threesomes. They're all so freaking hot and yet no one ships them together? #Blasphemy. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this lol.
> 
> Have requests? Follow me at illuminousveneer.tumblr.com & let me fulfill your wish :)

“Should we wait for Koliah to start or shall we just start now?” Elijah cracked his knuckles as he attempted to place his anxiety and discomfort underneath a veneer of calm and collected aplomb. Sitting sprawled on an armchair in front of him with his legs spread wide open was a smirking Klaus Mikaelson. 

“Kol is already a half-hour late. We can probably at least get some of this done.” Klaus replied, eyeing his older brother’s lithe frame. He had always revered his brother, even when their motives clashed. Elijah was a captivating and handsome man standing at nearly six feet and strutting a lanky, but muscular body. His mesmerizing hazel eyes and strong jawline were always appreciated by Klaus. 

Looking down at Klaus, Elijah pondered for a moment as he gazed at his younger brother. Klaus had curled dirty blond hair and deep, dark blue eyes that contrasted with his delicate face. While Elijah stood tall with a dress jacket, Klaus was sprawled on the couch with a pair of worn jeans and a leather jacket over his loose shirt. Sometimes, the two brothers were like the sun & the moon: completely opposite and conflicting. But there was still something that kept them within each other’s orbit. It was their familial values.

The two Mikaelson brothers had been waiting for the third Mikaelson brother. They would have normally assumed that Kol had flaked since he hadn’t notified them that he would be late. Elijah & Klaus were sitting in the den of their gaudy home and despite their best efforts, both brothers were growing increasingly uncomfortable.

A few hours before, the Mikaelson family had encountered a rogue witch attempting to curry favor with the ancestors and annihilate the Mikaelson family. Naturally, her attempts failed. But the tolerance of the family had dissipated over time and now this witch had grown from a minor inconvenience to a large annoyance. 

With Freya’s abilities, it had not taken long for the three brothers and two sisters to find the witch. With Haley at home with Hope, they were to make quick work of this witch. Except they had not expected that she would be armed with jinxes and hexes from an ancient grimoire. 

Elijah could still see the fear in her voice as she cast spell after spell. Her obvious inexperience and her unprofessional fighting stance gave away her naivety. Yet, as luck would have it, one of the random spells she flung out from her tome managed to hit three of the vampires: Klaus, Kol, and Elijah.

At first, they felt nothing and figured it was a fluke. Klaus and Kol made quick work of the witch and finished her off, ending the annoyance that she had become. After this, however, the three brothers started to notice some physiological changes. Much like the witch, they grew from minor inconveniences to major annoyances. Freya managed to locate the grimoire and with time, she had deciphered the spell. 

The symptoms the brothers were experiencing included a highly increased heart rate and ventilation rate, very flushed skin, and—unspoken, of course—a large diversion of blood flow to their hardened nipples and cocks. The muscle tension was beginning to grow unbearable. Freya had discovered that the spell was written in an ancient language and it referred to the unity of the sun, the moon and the stars. It had meant to be a spell to bring together feuding allies but Freya guessed that the witch had uttered some of the incantation incorrectly—with slightly different intonations—and the spell had transfigured into something else.  
When Klaus growled for the cure, Freya seemed helpless. For the original incarnation of the spell, the feuding allies were to share their bread and butter with each other. After several loaves of bread, the spell still had not managed to be broken. Looking deeper into it, Freya hypothesized that somehow the ingestion of the meal was supposed to represent a bond. With a mirthless chuckle, Rebekah joked that perhaps the spell was made by a voyeur who simply wanted to see three humans mate in front of him. When the brothers glanced at each other, Freya’s face dropped as she realized that perhaps that would subside the physical symptoms of the spell. 

And so, the three brothers were to meet at their manor to solidify their bond—or whatever that meant. Naturally, Elijah had showed up promptly and Klaus strolled in several minutes later. After waiting for about a half-hour, the two brothers were beginning to notice beads of sweat forming at their brow. The heat was starting to become unbearable. They sensed that the spell was becoming stronger due to their inaction. 

“Where is he?” Klaus growled, shamelessly protruding his growing bulge in his pants as he yearned for release. Elijah, in a similar state, tapped his fingers on a nearby pedestal and hummed. His pants were also tightening and he was beginning to grow desperate. 

Suddenly, there was a whoosh of air and Elijah felt something sliding underneath his shirt and up his back. Turning his neck slightly, Elijah glanced at Klaus from the corner of his eye.

“Really, Klaus? At this moment?” Elijah murmured as his rational thoughts were slowly beginning to evaporate from him. 

“It’s fine, Elijah. Kol will join us at his own time—hopefully before he melts into a puddle due to his unbearable heat.” Klaus responded, taking his time to caress his older brother’s defined abdominal muscles. Elijah bit his lip to suppress a moan which immediately turned Klaus on.

“But what if Kol gets stuck in this state because—” Elijah was cut off by Klaus pressing their lips together. Klaus probed his older brother’s mouth with his tongue and Elijah reluctantly opened his mouth to let his brother explore inside of it. 

Klaus broke away suddenly to start removing his clothes. Starting with his jacket and shirt, Klaus threw them off in another direction Rubbing one hand over his hardened nipples and tracing another hand near his happy trail, Klaus motioned for Elijah to start undressing as well. Without much hesitation, Elijah quickly unbuttoned his jacket and his shirt, revealing his well-defined chest. Klaus extended his arm so that he could touch Elijah’s toned chest. 

Taking advantage of Klaus’s distracted state, Elijah tackled his younger brother to his back. Straddling Klaus’s hips, Elijah started to kiss his way down from Klaus’s neck, to his nipples—making sure to circle each one graciously—and then down his abdomen and to his belly button and treasure trail. By the time he got to Klaus’s waistline, Elijah could hear the murmuring coming from Klaus to put his dick in Elijah’s mouth.

Lifting his hips, Klaus let Elijah pull down his pants and boxers in one motion. Wasting no time, Elijah immediately swallowed Klaus’s dick, causing his brother to groan in pleasure. Elijah bobbed his head, increasingly getting more and more of Klaus’s cock in his mouth. Klaus placed his hand on the back of Elijah’s head and wrapped his fingers in Elijah’s brown locks, roughly pushing him further down on his dick. 

Before long, Klaus felt a familiar clenching in his abdomen and he barely had any time to warn Elijah before his cum was shooting down his older brother’s throat. Elijah—in the haze of the heat—swallowed the full load from the hybrid. 

Taking a moment to wipe his moist lips, Elijah backed off from Klaus and gradually removed his slacks and briefs, making sure to maintain complete eye contact with Klaus. 

“Niklaus.” Elijah spoke in such a tenor that Klaus shivered as his dick twitched with excitement. Despite just cumming, Klaus still found himself hard. Perhaps the spell wouldn’t be broken until Elijah also released his seed. “Would you like me to prep you or would you want to do this completely bareback?” 

Smirking, Klaus sat up and grabbed the back of Elijah’s head, bringing him close enough to kiss him and taste his own cum. After pushing Elijah back, Klaus panted heavily:

“I can take you bareback.” Klaus replied eagerly. 

Nodding, Elijah pushed Klaus down onto his back and grabbed the hybrid’s hips and pulled him to the edge of the carpet so that he could easily enter his ass and fuck him. Klaus could tell from the lust growing in Elijah’s eyes that his brother would not hold back. 

Placing Klaus’s legs on his shoulders and lining up with Klaus’s hole, Elijah looked down at his brother with a look as if to ask if Klaus was ready. Nodding his head, Elijah smirked and immediately slid forward. Klaus gasped and let out a yelp of pain as Elijah moaned loudly, relishing the tightness and warmth of his brother’s ass. 

“And you didn’t think to wait for me?” A mischievous voice rang throughout the manor. Elijah—in the middle of brutally fucking Klaus’s ass—turned his head to see a sweating Kol leaning against the bannister of the room. Marked by his dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, Kol held an arrogant smile that complemented his athletic build. 

“Oh, we waited. And then we decided to let you suffer alone.” Klaus growled, pulling Elijah’s head back down onto his lips and sloppily kissing his brother. Elijah continued probing his brother’s mouth until pulling back again and slowly removing his cock from Klaus’s ass—which did not please the hybrid.

“What is the meaning of this, Elijah?” Klaus growled, the heat returning to spread over him. Elijah smirked and glanced at Kol’s growing bulge. 

“It would be impolite of us, as older brothers, to let our Koliah suffer alone.” Elijah stood up and Klaus immediately understood the message. Both brothers immediately appeared at Kol’s side. The youngest Mikaelson groaned as Klaus went for his upper body, ripping off his tight t-shirt and squeezing the boy’s pecs. Meanwhile, Elijah was delicately undoing Kol’s jeans. Reaching into the slit of Kol’s boxers, Elijah massaged Kol’s cock a bit as he could feel the precum spreading all over his hand. 

“I-If you haven’t figured it out yet,” Kol panted as Klaus kissed at his neck, “I think you both are splendid and I would love you both to fuck me.” Sharing a look of pride with Elijah, Klaus removed his lips from Kol’s neck and dropped to his knees. Together, the two older Mikaelsons ripped off Kol’s boxers and began to lick up and down their younger brother’s shaft. Occasionally, their tongues made contact and they both experienced a rush of hormones straight to their dicks. 

After a few minutes of intense pleasure, Kol placed a hand on each of his brother’s heads to make them stop. 

“P-Please…Elijah…Klaus…just fuck me. I just want you inside of me. Both of you.” Kol moaned, his dick throbbing for attention. Klaus and Elijah stood up and glanced at each other again. 

“How should we do this, Elijah?” Klaus cocked his head.

“I’ll lay down and Kol can ride me. Then you can come up behind him and fuck him from there.” Elijah ordered as he bent back down again to lay on his back. Kol walked over and got up on the bed, straddling his older brother. Before doing anything else, Kol reached down and gave his older brother a long kiss. Elijah swore he heard something along the lines of an “I love you” but he didn’t press further. Pushing his hips against Kol, Elijah reminded his brother of his request. 

Kol grabbed Elijah’s dick and positioned himself over it, lowering himself onto the waiting cock. Klaus, standing behind, instantly became harder as he watched his younger brother fuck himself on his older brother’s cock. Once Elijah had bottomed out in Kol, he motioned for Klaus to come over and get ready to push into the already tight hole. Klaus maneuvered himself behind Elijah and began pushing his own dick inside of Kol next to Elijah’s cock. Feeling Elijah’s cock next to his own while inside Kol was unlike anything Klaus had ever felt.

Similarly, Elijah was in utter and complete bliss. He couldn’t really fathom how they had reached this stage, but he wasn’t going to complain about it.

Kol, however, was oscillating between intense pleasure and writhing agony. While the feeling of two thick cocks fucking him simultaneously was incredible, it was also stretching him far beyond anything he had expected. 

Klaus and Elijah soon achieved a rhythm of pushing in while the other pulled out as to both hit Kol’s prostate each time. This caused Kol to moan in delight every time it happened. 

“P-Please…fuck me harder!” Kol moaned, throwing his head back. Klaus caught it and started kissing his younger brother’s lips as he continued to pound into Kol’s ass. Elijah tapped Klaus’s thigh and gave him a mischievous look—something Klaus hadn’t seen on Elijah’s face in a long time. Klaus watched as Elijah started using his speed to pound into Kol mercilessly. Klaus followed suit and soon, Kol was nearly in tears due to the intense pain and pleasure he was receiving from his brothers.

“Fuuuuuuuuck!!!!” Kol cried. Klaus and Elijah continued to relentlessly pound Kol’s ass, growing to enjoy the whimpers and moans coming from the younger Mikaelson. 

“C-Come on, Niklaus. Fuck your brother. Fuck him hard.” Elijah commanded as he and Klaus continued to mercilessly fuck Kol. By now, there was no rhythm. It was pure passion as the two brothers pumped into Kol. Kol’s mind was spinning. 

Elijah started bounding Kol on his cock as Klaus started to fuck him harder and harder. Whispering in Kol’s ears, Klaus let out a guttural moan.

“So good…Kol…Letting us use you as a cum dumpster…” Kol moaned at hearing this as his brother’s continued to slam at his over-stimulated prostate.

Kol finally came, screaming for both of his brothers as they filled his hole. Klaus and Elijah came as well, feeling their seeds cover each others cocks. 

As they pulled out from a panting Kol, Klaus grabbed the back of Kol’s head and shoved it down his cock. Klaus stuffed Kol’s mouth full of his cock and despite Kol slamming against Klaus’s thighs, Klaus didn’t relent. Elijah raised an eyebrow as he watched Klaus brutally mouthfuck Kol.

“No one is late for me.” Klaus simply uttered. Elijah shrugged and listened to Kol gagging on Klaus’s cock. Finally, as Klaus came again, Kol was released. His face, flustered, was covered with saliva and cum.

Finally feeling the effects of the spell dissipate, Elijah smiled as he brought his brothers closer for one last kiss. Klaus and Elijah lapped at Kol’s face as the three of their tongues clashed for dominance. 

Glancing outside, Elijah swore for a moment that he could see in the sky a constellation of stars, a radiant moon, and a glowing sun. For now, the brothers were united together and forever.


End file.
